1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spinal fixation devices for the internal fixation or stabilization of the spine such as spinal implants for holding vertebral bones fixed relative to one another and, more particularly, to spinal implants that are connectable as additive to existing and/or other primary spinal implants.
2. Background Information
Spinal implants have been used for many years to increase spine stability following single and multi-level spinal surgery. Implants such as spine plates, spine rods and spine rod holders, implant assemblies, cross-members and/or the like are implanted during surgery for reasons such as disease, trauma, defect, accident or the like, in order to stabilize and/or fix one or more spinal vertebrae. Stabilization and/or fixation leads to a proper healing and/or a desired outcome. Spinal surgery is thus performed to install the implant(s).
Over time, however, natural wear and tear can diminish or impair the effectiveness of fixation and/or stabilization provided by the existing spinal implant(s). In these cases, it may be necessary to provide re-fixation/stabilization or additional fixation/stabilization that supplements the original fixation/stabilization. Additionally, continued disease, further trauma, accident or the like may also diminish or impair the effectiveness of fixation and/or stabilization provided by the existing spinal implant(s). Again, it may be necessary to provide re-fixation/stabilization or additional fixation/stabilization that supplements the original fixation/stabilization. Sometimes, however, existing spinal implants just require additional, supplemental or auxiliary support or fixation in order to provide the necessary stabilization. Also, it may sometimes be necessary to stabilize one or more additional vertebrae after the initial vertebrae stabilization. In this case, the surgeon must contend with the previously installed spinal hardware.
While current spinal fixation devices may be used as auxiliary or supplemental spinal implants, they are static in nature and thus do not allow or provide for dynamic action.
In view of the above, it would thus be desirable to have a dynamic supplemental spinal fixation/stabilization device.